Scoop's In Charge
Scoop's In Charge is the eighth episode of the third season. Plot Bob and Wendy are attending lunch at the town hall, so they leave Scoop in charge of building the Mayor's garage. But while Mr. Bentley inspects the work, Scoop accidentally wrecks his gold watch. However, the mayor presents Bob his own gold watch. Bob considers the watch too delicate to take on building sites, so he gives it to Mr. Bentley as a replacement for his broken one. The next day Mr. Bentley brings another gold watch he got from the mayor and gives it to Bob. Characters *Bob *Wendy *Scoop *Muck *Dizzy *Roley *Lofty *Mr. Bernard Bentley *Bunty Ferguson (mentioned) Voice Cast United Kingdom & Australia *'Neil Morrissey' as Bob, Roley & Lofty *'Rob Rackstraw' as Scoop, Muck & Mr. Bernard Bentley *'Kate Harbour' as Wendy & Dizzy 'North America' *'William Dufris' as Bob *'Lorelei King' as Wendy *'Alan Marriott' as Scoop & Mr. Bernard Bentley *'Maria Darling' as Dizzy & Roley *'Lachele Carl' as Muck *'Sonya Leite' as Lofty Finland * [[Timo Tuominen|'Timo Tuominen']] as [[Bob|'Bob']] and [[Roley|'Roley']] * Antti Pääkkönen as [[Scoop|'Scoop']], [[Lofty|'Lofty']] and Mr. Bernard Bentley * Jukka Rasila as [[Muck|'Muck']] * Rinna Paatso as [[Wendy|'Wendy']]' '''and [[Dizzy|'Dizzy']] Locations * Bobsville ** Bob's Yard ** Town Hall ** The New Shed Trivia *The Mayor and his car never make an on-screen appearance. *Scoop cries for the first time. *Muck's sarcasm towards Scoop being in charge may be referring back to ''Clocktower Bob (Season 2). *This episode was paired with Clocktower Bob (Season 2) when it first premiered in the US. *Lofty looked sympathetic for Bob when the latter says that he hates wearing a suit. *There is no montage in this episode. Quotes *'Scoop:' Right, Muck, Lofty. We've got a job to do. *'Dizzy:' (Teasing) Right, Muck, Lofty. We've got a job to do. (Laughs) *'Scoop:' Thank you, Dizzy! *'Scoop:' Uh, right. Here we are. Muck, I want you to bring to the roof sections and pass them to Lofty. Lofty, you'll hoist them up and... *'Muck:' And what are you going to do, Scoop? *'Scoop:' Me? I'm in charge. *'Muck:' (Sacastically) Oh yes, of course. You're in charge (!) *'Scoop:' That's right, Muck, steady as you go. Careful now. Easy does it Lofty. *'Muck:' Aren't you going to help? *'Scoop:' I am helping. I'm in charge. *'Muck:' (Teasing) I'm in charge! (Lofty Laughs) *'Lofty:' Oh, oh dear! I, uh uh. *'Scoop:' Come on Lofty. That's right. Well done. Okay Muck, let's have the last bit of roof. *'Muck:' (Pretends that he/she can't hold it) Oh! Ah! Oh! I can't hold it! *'Scoop:' Careful Muck! Look out! *'Muck:' (Laughs) Only joking! I wasn't really going to drop it. *'Scoop:' Muck! We've got a job to do here. Stop messing about. *'Muck:' (Teasing) Stop messing about! In Other Languages Category:Original Series episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:BBC episodes Category:CBeebies repeats Category:Nick Jr episodes Category:Sprout episodes Category:Scarecrow Dizzy and Other Stories Category:My First Bob the Builder: Scoop Category:Scoop's Favorite Adventures episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Scoop Category:2000 UK episodes Category:2000 AUS episodes Category:2001 US episodes